


fuckin stupid crackfic

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Ink Quotes Vines, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic, idk man, x reader ficfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: this is just a collection of random shit i found funny while writing it
Relationships: wtf are relationships
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Blueberry was bored. So, like ~~the author~~ any sane person would do, he decided to write a fanfic.

About who, you may ask? None other than his magnificent self.

In which way did he decide to write fanfiction about himself?

X Reader, obviously.

And so, to the great dismay of anyone who might have been watching and probably great delight of you, my dear reader, he opened a word document which he bestowed upon the title of "My Fair Berry". Thing was, Blueberry was a _respectable_ author, and he wouldn't stand for spelling or grammatical mistakes, so the writing of his... art took longer than it should've.

Once he did finish the first chapter of whatever the fuck "My Fair Berry" was supposed to be, he posted it on AO3 under the name NotCuteAndNotFruit. At least, he was pretty sure it was AO3. He was kind of high on sleep deprivation at that point, so it was hard to tell.

To his surprise and utter delight, MFB (as the author is lazy, she cannot be bothered to type out My Fair Berry every time) gained a lot of traction in a worryingly short amount of time. Apparently quite a few people wanted to read Blueberry x Reader fanfiction. Anyway, NotCuteAndNotFruit became a little famous. At least among people who wanted to read his travesty of a fanfic.

And the author was stupid, and she ran out of ideas, and she thought she might write more crack because people were right and honestly that shit was addictive.

and blueberry kept writing his fanfic idk


	2. Chapter 2

Ink decided that he was going to quote as many vines as he could in one day. It was, to him, a brilliant idea; to everyone else, he was just fucking insane.

So, he began the day by going up to Dream and asking the curent situation by saying, "What the FUCK is up, Dream?"

It got worse from there.

He went up to Blueberry and said, "Why you call this one Kansas, but this one is not Ar-kansas?! What do you mean it's Arkan-saw!? America, explain!"

During a fight with Error, he called out, "Hey! I think you're really cool! I like you a lot! Maybe we could hang out or something...?"

When one of his vials ran out, he yelled, "THIS BITCH EMPTY! YEET!" and threw it across the room before picking it up and refilling it.

Eventually, Dream got worried, because that's what you do when your Chaotic Neutral friend quotes vines all fucking day. Although honestly Dream had an excuse, because he was a boomer and therefore did not know about the wonderful thing that was Vine, so all he heard was Ink yelling nonsense.

He confronted the needlessly childish artist. "Ink what the fuck, are you high."

"Not to my knowledge Dreamy," the idiot replied. He was currently tied up, because Error was sick of him and his vine references. But Vine was a masterpiece and therefore Error was just stupid.

The unreasonable glitch rolled the eyes that he didn't have. "Ink's always fucking high, have you met him."

"True." Dream nodded solemnly. Ink was, in fact, always fucking high.

"Do either of you even know what a vine is," Ink asked flatly.

Dream did the expression thing where he looked confused. "No-"

"asdftrkglh i need to show you vine" Ink interrupted.

"How did you say that, this is a fucking verbal conversation?" the goody-two-shoes guardian of light asked.

And thus, Dream the Boomer was introduced to the wonders of Vine. And every Sans went on to live in hell because they're Sanses and exist only to suffer.


End file.
